Secret life
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Secret's are not secret's for long! Why did Gil Grissom keep his child from his girlfriend and friends? Please read, review and enjoy, thanks. Rated K plus for safety only, GSR story with Yobling added in.
1. Chapter 1

Secret life

Authors note - Hi all and welcome to yes another story of mine, this one I found when tidying up, it's strange what you find in boxes nowadays. You see I moved into this house approximately a year and a half ago and still I'm unpacking boxes, you would say why has it taken you this long, well I do have fourteen children (please read profile for further details) and a very demanding job. For those who know me, yes I will update my other stories, when I find where I left the paperwork.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, no matter how many times you state it in your story, unfortunately. I do own all the DVD's and I'm currently reconstructing a head, with clay. Now that I have read that I realise that sounds strange just imagine a head (not a real one) on a metal pole and you have to play CSI and reconstruct a head, hopefully that sounds better and you don't think I'm going around the UK, killing people and doing something with their head. Umm happy reading.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a beautiful sunny day, the sky was a light shade of blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Gil Grissom stood in the garden of his late mother's home, you see Mrs Grissom had currently passed away and Gil was there for her funeral. Gil was awoken from his trance by a small cough behind him, Gil turned to find a small girl staring at him.

"Dad what time is it?"

"Emily the time is seven am, why are you up so early?" Gil enquired looking at Emily.

"I couldn't sleep, dad what happens now?" Emily asked playing with a piece of wood on the door frame.

"I haven't figured that one out yet" Gil replied "Go watch television Emily"

"Ok dad" Emily sighed in response walking away.

Gil looked back out into the garden and then made his way into the house, finding Emily glued to the TV, Gil picked up his cell phone and dialled his girlfriend.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Sara it's going well…going how it should be" Gil responded "Where are you?"

"Currently about to take Hank out for his walk before it tears the house apart, why?" Sara asked holding onto Hank's lead.

"Well it's difficult to say over the phone, funeral's later today then I'll be coming home" Gil replied smiling down the phone "We will talk then, so how's work?"

"Gil Grissom you are on compassionate leave, forget about the lab for a while" Sara said "Look Gil I've really got to take Hank for his walk before it tears my arm out my socket, take care and see you soon, love you"

"Yea love you too" Gil replied disconnecting the call "Emily what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry" Emily replied from the family room "I don't want to eat"

"Emily Grace Grissom you will not go without breakfast" Gil warned his daughter "Now come get something to eat, what would your Grandma say?"

Emily walked from the family room mumbling giving her father a disgruntled look, Emily went to the far cupboard got herself a bowl and the cereal and made herself something to eat, rolling her eyes at the father, Emily made her way back towards the TV, mumbling as she went.

"Emily don't mumble under your breath" Gil said making himself some cereal and a coffee "You want a drink of tea?"

"Got no more milk" Emily responded groaning loudly "And this is off"

"Right ok then, umm what else do we have here to eat?" Gil asked himself opening very cupboard "Emily where's all the food?"

"I don't know" Emily replied smiling when her dad jumped "Hey did I scare you?"

"No, so what did you eat when your Grandma was alive?" Gil asked the back of his daughters head.

"Grandma would buy takeaways, she would never cook" Emily replied "Dad are you leaving me here?"

"Don't be daft, where will you live?" Gil responded pulling Emily towards "You can't live here, your eleven years old"

"I can take care of myself, I've had to for years" Emily replied shrugging her dad's hand from her shoulder "I mean you haven't been around much have you?"

"No and I apologise for that" Gil replied "Look after the funeral I'm heading back to Vegas and your coming with me, you will get to meet my friends, co workers and girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? You never told me you had a girlfriend" Emily said "Does she know about me? Daft question really"

"No Sara doesn't know about you, but she will do later today" Gil said looking at his watch "It's almost seven- thirty best start getting ready we leave at nine prompt"

"Yes sir!" Emily said saluting her father and scurrying away quickly.

At nine am sharp, Gil and Emily left the home of Emily Jane Grissom, loving mother and grandmother to them both. Emily got into the private funeral car and buried her head in her heads, she wanted this day to be over quickly, not many people knew the heartache she had gone through in her eleven years. Firstly she lost her mother and step father at the age of three, Gil not being around as much and now eight years later the woman that had brought her up.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

After the funeral Gil and Emily went back to the house and gathered their luggage the rest of the furniture and belongings were going to be shipped to Vegas where they could be sorted from there.

What felt like an eternity too Emily was in fact a few hours they were stood in the airport waiting for Sara to come pick them up, Emily stood on top of one the chairs looking at the doors to see whether anyone was coming in, Gil nudged Emily and moved his head, in a silent gesture to get down, Emily rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair, biting her nails.

"When did you bite your nails? Stop it, it's a disgusting habit" Gil said to Emily.

"When did you ever care?" Emily replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Emily watch the attitude" Gil warned her smiling when he saw Sara coming towards him waving like mad "Emily cheer up Sara's here"

"Oh whoopee do" Emily whispered standing up and looking directly into Sara's eyes "Oh my god wow"

"Hey stranger" Sara said hugging and kissing Gil "You got everything?

"Excuse me, I'll introduce myself shall I?" Emily stated loudly "Hello I'm Emily Grissom you must be Sara pleasure to meet you"

"Thanks" Sara responded quietly "Not to be rude or anything but you are in relation to Gil?"

"Well I'm his daughter" Emily replied taking Sara's arm "So I bet you have loads of silly stories about my dear old dad?"

"Well yes" Sara replied walking away from Gil "Oh Gil you are ok with all the bags?"

"Yea he will be fine" Emily replied for her dad "So do you and my dad like you know live together? Have any kids? Pets? Sorry just got to know what I'm heading for"

"We have one dog, Hank he's a boxer" Sara responded unlocking her SUV "Want in front or back?"

"Front we got more talking missy" Emily replied playfully "So what's my dad like really?"

Sara watched as Gil grunted from the back as he placed all the luggage in the back, turning back to the energetic eleven year old Sara smiled and responded.

"A nutter" Sara said smiling "So how old are you? Aren't you named after your Grandmother?"

"I'm eleven and..and how did you know I was named after my Grandma?" Emily asked clicking her seat belt in place "Did you know my Grandma?"

Sara sensed that she was touching on a bad subject so just smiled and pulled out her parking space, the drive home was quiet due to the fact that Emily had fallen to sleep, her long auburn hair falling over her face. Sara concentrated on driving but she knew as soon as she was home she would be having words with her boyfriend.

TBC

So ladies and gents, what do you think so far? Like it, don't like it? Think I should give up douse myself in bleach and never think of writing anymore? Ahh on a serious note how do you think Sara will react? Happy, sad, angry? Well only one way to find out read and review and I may email you back and tell you.

Thanks once more the ever grateful and slightly crazy Kayla Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara pulled into the driveway and watched as Gil got out and emptied the luggage onto the ground, sighing and shaking her head Sara went around to where Emily sat sleeping. Sara gently removed the seatbelt from Emily's body and lifted the small eleven year old from the seat, Sara carried the sleeping child into the house and straight towards the bedroom, to find Hank sat on top of it.

"Hank get down" Sara whispered "Come on fella"

Hank obeyed Sara and lay at the foot of the bed on the floor, Sara smiled at the loving dog and placed Emily on the bed, tucking her into the sheets. Sara moved a strand of Emily's hair away from her eyes and quietly walked out the room, Hank stayed where he was, he could sense who ever was lying in the bed was scared and needing extra care.

Sara walked into the kitchen to find Gil at the coffee pot making coffee for them both, Sara placed her hand on top of Gil's and moved him into the living room and towards the sofa.

"You need to explain to me why you felt it to keep Emily a secret from me?" Sara asked anger in her voice but not shouting at Gil as to wake Emily "Well?"

"I don't know" Gil replied quietly "It never came up"

"It never came up? Gil you have an eleven year old daughter lying asleep in our bed" Sara stated her voice louder now "Are you ashamed of her?"

"No I'm not it just never came up" Gil repeated.

"Will you stop saying it never came up, Emily is a beautiful little girl that has been starved of your attention" Sara said starting to shout "Why Gil? Why keep her a secret and don't you dare say you don't know, you bloody do know, so tell me"

"Ok I was ashamed" Gil replied groaning when he heard the sob of his daughter "Emily I'm sorry"

"I hate you, I wish you had died not Grandma" Emily screamed tears flowing down her face "I hate you so much"

"Emily go back in the room, I'll come to you in a second ok?" Sara asked calmly smiling at the upset girl "You're an idiot! Now excuse me I'm going to calm down your upset daughter, do what you have to do"

"Sara I'm sorry I'm just stressed, I don't know what I'm doing" Gil replied rubbing Sara's shoulder.

"Oh honestly, you think this is all about you? Well newsflash Gil you have an eleven year old daughter very upset in our room" Sara snarled moving Gil's hand from her arm forcefully "Now I'm going to make an effort, go clear your head and just think where your loyalty lies"

Sara walked away before Gil could utter another word, sensing he was defeated he walked out the house and went around the neighbourhood for a walk, Sara watched as Gil walked away kicking the stones as he went, sighing Sara opened the door and was almost knocked onto her back by Emily running at her legs, sobbing her heart out.

"My dad hates me now doesn't he?" Emily asked through her tears "I have nobody that loves me"

"Hey now, calm down" Sara replied lifting Emily onto her hip and then sitting down on the bed "Your upset, you have been through a horrible experience that no child should go through at your age, want to know a secret?"

"Yea, if you know don't mind sharing it with me?" Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"I lost both my parents at your age" Sara said bringing Emily closer to her "I'll tell you more when your older, but lets just say I was your age when they were gone and I felt the way you feel now, but trust me Emily you are lucky, you have your dad and me to look after you"

"You don't mind that I'm here?" Emily asked playing with Sara's hair "You see Sara I have no where else to go and I would like to spend my time here with you and my dad"

"Well I'm got going to let you go on the street now am I?" Sara said tickling Emily's chin "Want to do something fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Emily asked wiping at her face "God bet I look awful"

Sara shook her head and replied "No you look fine, just go wash your face and we will go have fun, want to?"

"Oh yea, what we going to do?" Emily asked walking with Sara to the bathroom "This house is huge"

Sara laughed and handed Emily a towel once she washed her face, both girls left the house and drove to the mall, Sara had decided that Emily needed new clothes, bed room stuff, a bed and paint to decorate the room, Sara knew the exact one for Emily. It was the second biggest in the house just across the landing from the one she shared with Gil.

"So Sara where we going?" Emily enquired "I am right in thinking I should be in a booster seat? You know for the law and such things"

"Yea you do, I guess we need to get one of those too" Sara replied "You ok?"

"Yea I guess" Emily replied biting her bottom lip "Sara do I have to call you Sara or can I call you mom? If you don't want me to I can still call you Sara"

"Emily call me whatever you want me to, I will answer to it" Sara replied placing her hand on Emily's hand "We are here, time for some shopping, I never thought I would say that, I used to hate shopping but thanks to Catherine I love it"

"Who's Catherine?" Emily enquired taking off her seat belt and jumping out the car "Let me guess someone else I need to meet"

Sara nodded and smiled as Emily took her hand, entwining her fingers in hers the girls walked through the mall. Sara couldn't help but smile when other women with children walked passed and smiled.

A few hours into the shopping trip Sara noticed that Emily was dragging her feet and yawning, so Sara picked Emily up and along with carrying the shopping bags, Sara made her way towards the car and felt the shallow breathing on her face, Emily had fallen asleep on her hip. Sara placed the sleeping girl in the car, fastened her seatbelt and drove home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
